Feed you with a Kiss
by ShikTani
Summary: summary and warning inside. 1x2 main and other minor pairings. What happens when you mix the gundam boys with some "Cand-E!" in a club with glow sticks?kissing and dancing and sweet raptous revelations!. May do a 2-3 one with lemon! rated m for drug u


A/N: Queen of jumbled thoughts here to let you know i am working on my fics...its just Deadpool here *points to the idiot in black and red waving his gun* ran a rampage of thoughts and new plot lines even a companion fic idea to School Daze...so all in all...my short attention span could not keep up with him...and the rabbid stalks of corn didn't help at all. This fic is a product of his rampaging so forgive me he insisted on me writing this..pain in the tookus if you ask me!

A Gift fic to Kracken! ..since i somewhat owe her for her patience! hehe i hope you like it!!! It's not as good as your fics!

MAYDAY!!!MAYDAY!!! Looking for a beta who will put up with my dreadful spelling and my horrendous grammatical errors! over and out!!

Summary/Warnings: Few O.C's? in this. Drug use(E..X or ecstasy w/e you wanna call it..if it offends you DO NOT READ!...if not read it and enjoy) If i cant write lemon for this part expect one for the second part if there is one. YAOI YURI. and alot of shiny colours and pretty lights and hot sexy ebm industrial music!

Pairings: 1x2(main) 3x2, 4x2,5x2 (don't ask...XD) 3x4 and 5x4.(mainly just snuggely and cuddley for 5x4 and 3x4 XD) RxD NxH (trust me you'll understand why the pairings are like that)

And yes..this is from personal experience....meh stuff happens XD

DisFuckingClaimer: Dude...i tried to get them..i tempted them with glow sticks, especially Quatre and Duo were following it...but sunrise and bandai intercepted them...LeSigh.... so any mentions of songs and what not..do not belong to me...and i am sure in hell i am not giving up my fall out shelter sign...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flash back talking'_

_flashback or dream_

**emphasis**

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

**EC-STA-SY**

- noun, plurals-sies

1. Rapturous delight

2. An overpowering emotion or exaltation; a state of sudden, intense feeling.

3. The frenzy of poetic inspiration.

4. Mental transport or rapture from the contemplation of divine things.

_**5. Slang MDMA**_

~*~*~*Need You Like A Drug.*~*~*~

They couldn't believe they were talked into this. They just couldn't . The dark, sweaty, over crowded club was way out of their comfort zone. The music blared through the speakers sending vibrations up through their bodies. The two girls looked over to the four boys, each silently noting they were definitely over dressed for this occasion. The taller of the two girls, with short purple hair fidgeted with the sleeves of her black turtle neck. "I'd..have expected this from Maxwell and Hilde..but from Dorothy and Quatre as well?" she regarded the others with an incredulous look as she shouted over the music. The loud rhythmic banging of the drums and the steady slapping of the bass, reverberated through her skull. She watched her lover shout over the music and waving to her, signaling they had found a table for their group. Noin shouted to the others and wove her way through the hot sweaty bodies of the dancing crowd.

Hilde smiled slyly, as the rest of the group made their way to the corner of the club. She snickered at how uncomfortable they all looked. " S'bout damn time Noin..." she received a half hearted glare and a kiss from the older women. Noin admired her younger lover's outfit. It..was indeed hot. The way the bluish black halter top fit over the neon pink mesh shirt glowed under the black light. Her plain black mini skirt fitted snugly on her hips and she was wearing her new black PVC ankle boots with straps all about them. 'hot' Noin thought, but that was an understatement.

Relena's eyebrows shot up considerably when she saw what her two friends' were wearing. Of course she'd expected to see Hilde wear that..it was as close to her normal attire anyways. But Dorothy? The head strong seemingly conservative blonde girl? Relena's soft blue eyes scanned over her friend's...lack of attire. A white sports bra glowed under the black lights as well as her ripped and torn white jogging pants, some of the rips where a little, revealing like the one on her left ass cheek. Why was she even looking there in the first place?! Relena blushed considerably as Dorothy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Wheres Maxwell and Quatre?" Herero growled out as he was being bumped into by some incompetent asshole dancing. Trowa and Wufei both gave him the same knowing look.

"Their getting a few things why?" Hilde shouted back as she motioned for them to slide into the booth. Noin sliding in close next to her, while she placed a hand on her overdressed lover's thigh and squeezed gently. Noin only smirked ahead. She somewhat knew what Quatre and the self-proclaimed Shinigami-Thanatos was getting. She only hoped the other four would be alright with this..' if not..i can just give them an order...' she snickered to herself. If thats what it will come down to then why not right?

"Getting what?" Trowa's turn to shout over the loud pounding music. His emerald eyes searching through the dancing crowd for the two former pilots currently MIA.

"It's a surprise..you'll see!" Dorothy smirked clapping her hands together. Wufei gave her a warning look and she stuck her tongue out at him. Atleast he kinda dressed for the occasion...sorta. With his white traditional silk wear that is. ' Atleast it glows...' she mused while shaking her head at the other two's outfits.

Heero was getting edgy, he didn't like places like this. Hated the noise. Hated the rude people and especially hated the flashy lights, it just gives him a killer headache. All in all he hated clubs. His cold cobalt blue eyes looked over to where Trowa was staring and his eyes widened slightly.

Quatre tried shouting over the crowd but it was of no use so he flashed a thumbs up along with Duo to the others.

"Mission 1 accomplished.." Hilde mouthed to Noin as she giggled with Dorothy. Heero and Trowa raised their eyebrows at the silent statement.

The blonde arabian boy bounded through the crowd with Duo following behind him with ease. As he emerged the group got an eyeful. Their prim and proper little Quatre was dressed in black studded leather hip hugging pants with heavy lacing all the way up both sides revealing some of the smooth creamy flesh under them. He wore a tight fitting blue silk shirt that was cut off above his navel, revealing the freshly done henna tattoo around it. His blonde hair had two blue streaks in the middle which accentuated his eyes. Wufei and Trowa had to take a double look at the petite pilot to be sure it was even him.

"Three each" the blonde boy shouted out, giggling over at his fellow pilots. "Sexy sure knows how to sweet talk anything right?" he asked the long chestnut haired boy behind him as he kissed his cheek.

"Of course i do!..It's all part of death's charm you know." Duo wiggled his eyebrows, his black PVC trench coat fit snugly over his lithe form. He waited till the blonde boy sat down at the booth before he took his seat on the boy's lap and wiggled. "Now..say you love me!" he grinned like the Cheshire cat he is as he reached into his inner pocket of the trench coat and pulled out a small plastic bag.

"what is it?" Relena inquired curiously as she eyed the small parcel. She noted that it looked like blue sweettarts candy.

Both Noin and Hilde chirped over the loud music. "It's...heaven" they said in unison as they held out their hands eagerly.

"What is it?" Heero asked deadpanned, he eyed at the bag suspiciously looking from it to Duo. He noticed Duo was wearing eyeliner and had drawn an intricate design below his left eye.

"No matter what it is..This is an order to take it and have fun." Noin eyed the others leaving no room for argument which earned her two scowls and a quiet nod.

"Can someone answer my question?" Relena shouted, and catching Dorothy laughing now with Hilde. She huffed and sat back waiting patiently.

Duo wiggled his eyebrows and opened the bag and handed three of the candy like pills to Hilde , and Noin and then to the others before he spoke." Lets..just say..it's Cand-E!" he put emphasis on the letter E. Heero and Wufei shot their heads up to look over at the braided boy then over at their commander who popped hers in her mouth smirking and mouthed "its an order!" and smirked as Trowa shrugged and popped his and Relena did the same.

"Don't chew them!" Dorothy and Quatre exclaimed in unison. "They taste disgusting! just swallow." Duo burst out laughing and popped his in his mouth and gulped it down with some water and passed the bottle around. He eyed as Wufei and Heero popped theirs begrudgingly and took a drink. "Refer to this.." he pointed at the water bottle."as God!" The others nodded as they continued to strain their hearing while Duo continued. "It will kick in about 25-30 minutes and will last for 8-9 hours. During this time do not worry! What you will be feeling would be as close to heavan as humanly possible."

"Whats the amount?" Dorothy asked looking over to the blonde haired boy and the braided haired boy.

"Six parts MDMA and one part Caffeine..its the good stuff.." Quatre chimed in letting Duo lean more into noticed Heero looking away with a scowl.

"When it feels real good..and i mean reeeeeal good to stretch, its working. Everything that is going to happen will be absolutely normal. If you feel something bad is going to happen Tell either I or Hilde...but don't get into that mind set because it'll just be a mental thing." Duo took a breath and continued. "If you like it will do this again but at my place, Also we brought toys with us!" He snickered and nodded to Dorothy while he removed his trench coat.

Dorothy pulled out a large black backpack and placed it onto the table before them. The others continued to watch as she pulled out glow sticks, some medical masks, a few things of vics vapor sticks and a thing or vapor rub, sunglasses. Heero was vaguely curious as to why one would wear sunglasses in a dark room? She also pulled out some more water bottles and a few water guns, Duo reached over and grabbed one and wiggled on Quatre again as the blonde boy laughed. Dorothy also dumped out some ring pops and a few other hard candies and some gum.

Noin reached over and grabbed the pack of gum and distributed it, each of them taking it, some giving questioning looks. "Chew on the gum or you're not going to have any teeth tomorrow." she popped in a piece and began chewing it as well as the others.

"You'll grind the fuck out of your teeth..and Duo would you quit it!" Quatre laughed as Duo wiggled one last time then turned around so that he rested his long legs over Noin and Hilde. He was definitely wearing less than the other "wild" ones. His black mesh tank hung loosely over his shoulders while his tight black leather pants hung low on his hips with the left legging cut off high on the thigh. Heero had to wretch his eyes from the sight.

~* ~*~Feed You With a Kiss ~* ~* ~

They all made some small mindless chatter, then Duo started flailing about, stretching length wise with his eyes closed tightly. "yeeeep...think it's workin'." The chestnut haired boy shouted out as he continued to flail in Quatre's lap. When he started they all did. Trowa had the most happiest smile on his face and he didn't know why. Wufei stood up and stretched and he couldn't stop, he sat on the dirty floor and laid back and arched up. Heero clenched his his hands tightly feeling a strange tingling run through his body and then shot up out of his seat putting his face inches from Noin's. "Your eyes are dilated!" Then he started to laugh. 'what the fuck?!' he pondered.

"Supposed to do tha-mphm" Noin began until Hilde pulled her in for a long deep kiss. Heero continued to laugh and looked over at Relena who was looking from one side to the next then up at the ceiling watching all of the lights play across it. She seemed to be in a trance till Dorothy got up and ushered them out of the booth. Duo crawled down from Quatre and crawled out from under the table and went over to Wufei. Heero stood next to Trowa, he started as the taller boy pulled him into a crushing hug. It felt amazing. "L-let me do it to you!" he shouted grinning like an idiot. Trowa let him and he giggled, completely melding into the hug.

"Here we are..." The blonde girl said as she cracked a few glow sticks and tossed them to everyone. Duo tried to grab at all of them and fell onto Wufei who just started laughing then grabbed at Duo's hand and waved it infront of his face. "You..have like a zillion arms right now!" he laughed as he continued to do so. Duo's eyes went wide with delight. "You too!!!..tracers man..." They both started waving their arms infront of their faces, giggling like children till Relena sat on Duo's lap and waved a pink glow stick in their faces and all three of them laughed falling backwards. Relena continuing her little light show with the other two trying to grab at the traceing pink glow. "this shibt always eludes me." Duo laughed poking at the air.

"Shibt?!" Relena clapped her hands laughing then her eyes went wide and she continued to clap watching the glow stick. Duo fell back again laughing at his own mistake, he looked up to see Trowa take out Relena's shirt string and tied a green glow stick and a blue one on the ends of it and started twisting them around.

"I want a glow stick Doro-mama stick pleasers!" the braided haired boy stumbled over to the blonde girl. She happily obliged giving him a bright purple one. He took it happily and started to bounce in place, enjoying the dizziness it gave him.

"that feels..fucking incredible!" He heard Heero, and turned to see the japanese boy blinking rapidly with a few tears leaking down his cheek. "Duo!" he exclaimed as he pulled the braided boy over to him and Quatre. 'Thats the first time he called me by my first name' he mused happilly as he looked over at the blonde haired boy.

"Keep your eyes open." Was all he heard when Quatre put the vapor stick backwards in his mouth and blew the vapors in Duo's eyes. Duo fell backwards into Noin and was laughing and rubbing at his eyes. "What the fuck was that?!" he wondered out "Do me again!!" at that Quatre buckled over laughing while clutching at Heero who was trying to hold back his fit of laughter. "What?!" Duo asked grinning.

The music picked up in speed, inviting them to dance. Hilde and Noin danced close to each other, running their hands over the other and kissing feverishly. Trowa kept the glow stick show up and kept with the rhythm. Relena was now in Dorothy's lap and they both reached out to grab at the glowing tracers Trowa left in his wake. Duo slid back on the floor and climbed atop of Wufei and danced on his lap. Normally Wufei would have murdered the boy ten times over if he did this under normal circumstances but this felt right. And there was no denying that Duo wasn't gorgeous.

" You're gorgeous Maxwell." the chinese man found himself saying before he even could stop. Duo just smiled that brilliant smile of his and leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. It sent shivers down his spine as his eyes fluttered shut and returned the kiss. He's not gay, don't get him wrong on that...but gods did it feel..indescribably delicious and Duo tasted sweet. He felt hands behind his head and pulled away realizing that Duo took out the hair tie and ran his fingers through the black silk, marveling at the texture and softness.

"You should leave it down!!! its sooo pretty and soo..nice!" Duo exclaimed then put some of Wufei's hair in his mouth and chewed on it and giggled at the look he received." Wuffie's all silk Kitten!!!" He shouted over to Quatre who stopped and looked over at him and then sauntered his way over and sat on Wufei's other lap and pulled Duo onto him and kissed him deeply. Duo fully obliged and kissed him tongue and all then pulled back. "Wow...your shirts silk!!" Duo shoved his face into Quatre's chest and rubbed his cheek up and down. Wufei did the same and sighed contently.

"Wufei..let me kiss you.." Quatre asked and pushed forward and kissed the other boy before he could even comprehend the question, all the while Duo laughed and tried to wiggle his head free from between the two. The kiss went on for a long time before they broke apart. "Duo!! im sorry im so so so sorry!!! Forgive me." Quatre looked worried and cupped both hands over the other boys cheeks and kissed him everywhere while Duo yet again tried to struggle free while giggling.

"Is he ok?!" Heero crouched down beside the other three and looked over at the trapped boy worriedly. He reached out a hand and brushed Duo's jagged bangs from those vibrant violet eyes and smiled.

Duo managed to assure them all he was fine, and began to stretch again flailing his arms and legs and doing all sorts of stretches like a contortionist would do. Heero watched him in awe, admiring the silky smooth pale skin as it glowed in the dark lights. The japanese boy smoothed his hand along the american boy's flat stomach and grinned when the boy arched a bit. "Feels..funny..i like it!" he mananged to hear and continued to do so.

~* ~*~Flirt with me ~* ~* ~

Meanwhile, Relena had stripped off her over shirt which left her in a small baby blue tank top and pulled Dorothy to the middle of the dance floor. "I want to do this again!!!" She shouted over to the petite elegant blonde. She was rewarded with a beautiful smile and a small kiss on the lips. Both of them dancing close to each other and not letting go, though it was difficult because each saw something that distracted them and each tried to pull the other in that direction to go see. Relena wandered over to what she dubbed the "green girl" next to her and randomly hugged the girl and got hugged in return she even pulled Doro and another person into it. 'they'll be peaking soon..and for a while' the green girl thought judging by how they were acting. They continued dancing to the heavy beat of Hocico's Ecos.

Trowa had slid back into the booth some time ago and just settled for watching the others. He grinned then winked over at Quat and Wu as they cuddled with one another. He turned his attention to where Noin and Hilde were and chuckled, they were definitely getting into each other and dancing like no ones business. He then smiled broadly as he saw Duo bounce his way over to him and flung himself in Trowa's lap and scrambled to sitting on him. "Hello there Duo.." He said softly as he smiled into those violet eyes.

"Hello T-man!" the violet eyed boy exclaimed as he fiddled with a watermelon ring pop. He finally opted to use his teeth and ripped it open and put it to his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around the hard sweet candy. Trowa just watched him silently and licked his lips. Duo giggled and turned around and shoved the candy in his face and mouthed one word."suck"

He obliged, narrowing his emerald eyes at the braided boy he took the candy and began sucking on it licking and running his lips over it. It..felt weird, but in a good way you know? He watched as the lights played over Duo's form. From what Trowa had seen of Duo in the past two years, only one word described him..and that was 'sensuous' Trowa nodded to himself and pushed the pop into Duo's mouth and watched him more intently. He then leaned in and licked at Duo's lip and noted the shiver of the other boy and he continued his wicked ministrations. He noted that Duo did alot of kissing and he liked it when he kissed Duo and when the other boy kissed him. Over the other boy's shoulder he noted Heero staring and he grinned wickedly at the other and pulled Duo closer to him and kissed him more feverishly. He almost let out a whimper when the boy pulled away after giving him a hug.

"Awws did sexy leave you too Tro?" The blonde boy asked mock-sweetly as he pulled Wufei to the booth and cuddled between them and watched the club. More or so watching that little ball of energy running around chasing a girl with dreads then getting chased in return. He heard Wufei guffaw at Duo's antics and felt Trowa chuckle under him and he smiled contently and let the loud music vibrate through his body.

"You are so my brother!" the tall girl with the messy dreads said as she cupped the braided boys cheeks with her hands and got really close to his face and smiled sweetly.

Duo giggled and put his hands over hers and nodded still holding her reddish brown gaze with his violet one. "Spiritually possible right?" he thought for a moment and laughed, which in turn caused her to laugh.

"I don't even know you!!" she shook her head and ground her teeth, she peered in close and nodded her head. "You need to drink water stat!!!" She handed him an unopened water bottle and skipped off tackling some random stranger as they walked by and hugged them.

"ah..thanks?" his hands shook and his teeth chattered while opening the water bottle. He took a long swig from it and relished the the cooling feeling her got from the inside. He started and spilled some on himself as he felt an arm circle around his waist.

"Let me have some...Duo" Heero turned the other boy around and took the water bottle and took a satisfying gulp from it and then grinned at it. "God..." he chuckled and looked down at the other boy then handed it back to him.

"Damn straight its god..." Duo took another sip and gained a wicked gleam in his eye and he leaned up pressing his lips to Heero's and forced the water into the other boy's mouth. "Do me next!" he exclaimed as he pulled back smiling brightly.

Heero's eyes widened slightly, but drank the offered water and took a sip and returned the favour. He thought he heard Duo moan as he did so, he didn't pull back after words and continued to kiss him, letting his tongue dart out and meet the other boy's tongue as they danced for dominance. Two long small arms draped over his shoulders as he wound his arms around Duo's slim waist and pulled him closer. 'Mine...' he thought as a delicious wave of possesiveness raced through him and he deepened this kiss considerably. Of course he'd been atracted to the other boy for some time now. And being here like this just felt so...right...so perfect. He'd only hope that Duo was feeling the same, and when the other pilot broke the kiss and brought Heero's hand over the rapidly beating heart, he just knew they felt the same.

"W-would you..have kissed me..not on this?" Duo asked looking down at their feet, with Heero's hand still in his pressed against his chest. He felt a finger under his chin and it gently tilted it upwards so that he was looking Heero straight into those deep blue depths. His breath hitched as he saw the other boy nod slowly.

"Eventually i would have..." he smiled gently at the other boy. "This..just helped it along...." he leaned in and kissed Duo's eyelids ever so softly. He watched as the other boy clung to him tightly and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Then with shock he realized the other boy was crying. He pushed Duo back gently, concern evident in his eyes as he looked the boy over. "Duo?! Whats wrong?! are you okay?!" seems that panic can come all to easy in this state and he tried to calm himself down as he regarded the other boy.

Duo just nodded and smiled happily and took Heero's hand in his and kissed it repeadly before he looked up into the other's eyes. " I...I think i love you..." His eyes widened at his own realization of how true it was. It even scared him a little. He knew this wasn't the drug and that it had been bubbling for sometime. He began to step back when he only got silence in return with a look of disbelief in the other's eyes. As he turned he felt to strong arms encircle him and pull him back flush agaisnt the other's chest. He felt that chest beat rapidly and heaved abnormally.

Heero, was how should one put this, in a state of rapture at this revelation/statement and in the look of Duo's eyes he knew the boy meant it. He stood still and silent for a few moments, gauging everything around him. He noted that for a few moments it felt as though the music and everything had disappeared and it was only him and Duo standing there. Duo looked very vulnerable and he fidgeted for sometime uncomfortably with a look of fear and uncertainty in his vibrant purple eyes. Heero began to panic when he saw the other step away and turn from him. So he wrapped his arms around that Lithe body and pulled him tightly against him. "I love you too Duo...always" He shakily breathed out into the other boy's ear. He felt Duo relax a little bit, and that made everything all the better.

The music continued to pound through the huge speakers, and the mass of people continued to dance on. The small group of friends all silently agreed they would most definitely do this again in a few days. They all continued dancing and cuddling, making out and just loving each other. They knew that tomorrow, they all have been enlightened by all these surreal events. The new sensations they felt and the heightening of the old ones. Two of them deepened their love and trust for each other. Two of them will find their way to one another. Three of them lusted over their little group's bundle of light. And two are just beginning to love one another.

All in all it had been a very fun,sensuous,hyper active,Rapturous evening neither will forget!

TBC?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope i tried to convey the feelings and what not the best i could XD it was 5:45 am when i started this and its 8:13 now!! I am way beyond exhausted and my mind is quite jumbled and loopy lol. Plus those are song names in the little breaks all from the band Zeromancer XD. If you all want i may make this a two-or three parterXD..

Duo:...yeah..that sounds about right if i ever got on the stuff. Now explain to me doesn't E kill?

Tani: Yes..1: if you do not know what it is cut with..my advice is to just stay with the pure MDMA nothing else..2: if you are going to do it (my advice is don't....but makes me a hypocrite doesnt it?) Be responsible like if you are drinking ya know?. _**NO I AM NOT PROMOTING DRUG USE!!!!**_ If you want to try it no one is really going to stop you, because in reality only one can and it is yourself. Just be safe dammit!

Duo:..*comes back out from ducking* yeesh a little passionate?

Tani: *nods* i just don't want people thinking i am promoting this stuff when i am not. I am just being a reasonable minded person. Last thing i need is someone leaving a review saying i am such a bad person "promoting" the use of it when i am not. It gets old you know?

Duo: *nods slowly* I understand, Didn't you almost lose a friend from this stuff?

Tani: i did yes, it was cut with something Ketemine avery very dangerous medical drug. All in all..pharmacuticals are dangerous and this is no exception. I almost beat the crap out of her in the hospital!

Duo: Yeah...Well listen folks, Keep an open mind to this fic.

Tani & Duo: Enjoy!!! and please R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
